It is known to mount the outer race assembly in a split or subdivided housing or housing cover in which the two parts of the housing can be spread apart to permit insertion of the outer bearing race and can then be drawn together to secure the latter in place. The bearing assembly can comprise, in addition to the outer race, an inner race and an array of rolling bodies, e.g. balls, disposed between the races. The inner race can be fixed to a sleeve or bushing in which a shaft is received, this shaft being angularly coupled with the bushing or sleeve for rotation relative to the housing.
It is also known to axially fix the rolling bearing with a spring ring which can engage in a groove formed in the cylindrical bore provided in the housing or housing cover. In this case, a face of the housing cover must be formed with a recess, generally of a cylindrical configuration, in order to enable the spring ring to be lodged therein. (Reference is made in this connection to "Das Walzlager in Kraftfarzeug", publication No. 05100 of FAG, Kugelfischer Georg Schafer & Co., Schweinfurt, page 22, FIG. 12; page 154, FIG. 99 and page 155, FIG. 100.) In this case, the side of the housing which is formed with the recess enabling the spring ring to be anchored in the housing must be provided with an additional closure member in the form of a cover disk or plate, ring or threaded connection. Frequently such additional elements are difficult to fabricate, awkward to manipulate, and expensive.